Fangs The Wolf
Character Bio Fangs The Wolf is a character in the Eight nights at Fang's game. He is a grey wolf with blue eyes and handkerchief . Fangs was before a 14-year-old human pre-teen named Harrison and it is not known that he died, it could be that maybe it was a murder, an illness or something else. Now he is a new specie of animatronic named bad dream animatronic and he moved from the United States to Japan with his friends because the country where they lived previously found it boring. His personality changed when he turn into an animatronic and he began to behave like a real animatronic, but no so much. His scream did not increase many times, but a the final yes. In the game he appears in night 1 and 2. Appearance Fangs is a charcoal gray wolf with white belly and muzzle and light red eyes with blue irises. He also has a blue scarf with white dots, he also has long sharp fangs and short claws. Personality In his first appearance he was mad and serious with the humans because he was not interested in humans, but also he is friendly with the other animatronics except the Somber animatronics because they are bad. Sometimes he behave like a child and tell jokes to the others, but sometimes he gets very angry, like for example when his scream for scaring people doesn't come out like he wants to. Also he likes to sing like Freddy. When Fangs draws strange, he says that his drawing was "freaky" and is that he does not know how to draw very well. He has been something hyperactive and smug, because he likes to be like that. Fangs gets brave every time and protects his friends without any fear of those somber animatronics. Special Relations Polly the macaw - A bad dream animatronic and she likes to talk with him and she is similar to Chica. Swampy the alligator - A bad dream animatronic and he likes to be in a spa with him. Baty the bat - Another bad dream animatronic and he likes to take Fangs to fly but he can't because he is a wolf and wolves don't fly . Also he is similar to Bonnie. Rhino the rhinoceros - He is too a bad dream animatronic and he likes to play bowling with him. Erika the elephant -A bad dream animatronic and she likes to dance with him. Sparky the chihuahua - He is also a bad dream animatronic, but he is also a scientific, because he works on a laboratory and he shows his experiments to him and he is similar to Foxy. Golden Fangs - He is the golden version of Fangs and he is the leader of all animatronics except the Sombers and he always teach Fangs and his friends to scare the people with a big scream, because their screams did not increase. He is similar to Golden Freddy. Games that he appears Eight Nights at Fang's Five Nights at Freddy's world plus Five Nights at Freddy's generations Five Nights at Botello Anime Gallery Fang's head.png Fangs attack artwork.png Fangs vs. Somber Freddy.jpg|Fangs vs. Somber Freddy Fangs jumpscaring the player.jpg Trivia * He looks like Wesley the Wolf. * He is a new specie of animatronic named bad dream animatronic. * The game Eight nights at Fang's it's not maded and doesn't exist. * He is similar to Freddy because he likes to sing like him in his band. * He is similar to Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece anime series by his child behavior and his anger management. * The game Five Nights at Freddy's world plus it's not maded and doesn't exist. * He has a Golden version * He don't live in a restaurant. * The game Five nights at Freddy's generations it's not maded and doesn't exist. * He is sufficient strong because he can cut easily a thick bush. * He is similar to Rolfe DeWolfe because he is in a band. * His scream at the final increased * Somber animatronics are a species of animatronic that i invented and the article is not yet on this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Work in progress Category:Male Animatronics